


although it don't rhyme

by alltoseek



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, short poems, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku and tanka based on moments from the <i>Master & Commander</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to alcyone and jessamygriffith for beta and encouragement.
> 
> Chapters may possibly be updated and/or new chapters added as more poems are written.

ALONE

**Shipless evening**

Starlight sings tenor;  
harmony by warm spring scents  
Despair hums bass line.  


OMEN

**Homeless morning**

A mouse nest in wig;  
toad pillow; privy of ants.  
Hoopoe soars by friend.  


HARMONY

No need for a duel:  
breakfast on hot chocolate,  
furiously whipped.  


  


_(chpt 1)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a quote from a passage in _Desolation Island_ , chpt 9:
>
>> 'There you are, Stephen,' cried Jack. 'How good of you to come so soon. Do you feel in the mind for music?'
>> 
>> 'I might,' said Stephen. 'But listen, will you, till I say you a poem:
>> 
>> Before my bed, clear moonlight  
> Frost on the floor?  
> Raising head, I gaze at the moon  
> Bowing head, I think of my own country.'
>> 
>> 'That is a damned good poem,' said Jack, 'although it don't rhyme.'


	2. Post Captain

EARS  
Good friend, a doctor.  
Save your life, sure; and at times  
sew your ears back on.

_(chpt 2)_

 

FIGHT  
 **Exercises in blood-spilling**

Royal sea by dunes  
Rising and falling in pools  
Crimson on navy 

_(chpts 10, 11)_


	3. HMS Surprise

EXTRACTION  


Fire burns the darkness  
Screams silenced, secrets released  
Sword thrown in the sea

  


_(chpt 3)_

  


SLOTH  
**Sloth's companions**

Lust for company,  
envy of pet’s warm cuddles,  
risks wrath of proud friend.  
Beware indulging greed and  
the gluttony of the sloth.

FORGIVENESS  
Sun rising gilds shore,  
gold light gleaming; wondrous how  
vulgar is nature

 

_(chpt 6)_


	4. Desolation Island

ICE

Fierce winds, mountain waves  
Force ship to desolation  
Life is abundant

 

_(chpt 9)_


	5. The Far Side of the World

DUTY  
 **The Call**

Watery night chills  
Sunrise brings warmth and rescue  
Now aboard deft craft  
With lithe young women dancing -  
Squeals interrupt: mind your pig

 

_(chpt 8)_


	6. The Reverse of the Medal

LOYALTY

A roaring, like surf,  
like blood pounding in your ears,  
cheers send shapes soaring,  
black against the sun, like storm  
petrels rising, like freedom

 

_(chpt 9)_


	7. Clarissa Oakes (The Truelove)

OBLIGATION

Conflicting duties,  
sharp as the platypus spur:  
the poison of love.

 

_(chpt 1)_


	8. The Wine-Dark Sea

FLYING   
**Crow's nest**

blue eyes in blue skies  
a buttercup queue waving  
almost like flying

 

_(chpt 10)_


End file.
